Life after sorrow
by Yuugiamethyst
Summary: Continuation to Tictoc, life fic. What will happen when Botan and Kuwabara awake from the near death situation? How will they react to being alive again?
1. Default Chapter

" They're fine now, Doctor's honor." The poor doctor repeated wearily, apparently the Urameshi kid just wouldn't get it…

" Are you sure? You did every single test? You checked their blood? Is you equipment faulty?" Yusuke gave the doctor the evil eye, he wasn't going to take crap from anyone, hell no! It had been the longest 18 hours of his life he deserved the truth….

"Ok this is enough, I gave you my contentment already, if you would like to visit them you know they're rooms they're probably asleep. Bye! I'm going to go spend some quality me time!.. I mean rest yeah!" The doctor turned on his heel and began to walk away.

" Come back here I demand an inspection!" Yusuke shouted, walking in the same direction as the doctor.

"Never!" the doctor shouted he promptly laughed a maniacal laugh and ran at full speed at his car.

" Come back here!" Yusuke also raced off after the doctor.

You could now hear faint shouts of 'Never…' and 'Asshole' coming from what sounded like the parking lot.

The rest of the awaiting patients turned to the rest of the gang, looking at them strangely.

Keiko noticed first "Umm sorry" she said meekly a deep blush rising in her cheeks. 'Your going down Urameshi' she continued her murderous thoughts, an evil crazed face now forming which creeped out the poor sick people even more.

Shizuru simply stood there for the first time in her life speechless, wouldn't you after spending one of the hardest ordeals in you life; followed by the chasing of an innocent yet maniacal doctor by one of your friends?

Hiei gave a Hn.

Yukina who had recently woken up gave a fierce glare and…

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT ASSHOLES! MIND YOUR OWN SHIT"

That pretty much turned the stares away.

"Umm, miss I'm going to ask you to please refrain from using such language in hospital property" a rather weak looking nurse asked shivering, the shivers were for a couple of reasons:

She was dead afraid of the red-eyed girl.

The girl had a freaky looking red-eyed boy backing her up.

She also had a maniac brunette on her side.

Plus the room felt like if it had dropped at least 40 degrees.

So yeah the nurse had a reason to be afraid, VERY afraid.

Yukina turned to the nurse and stared at her boredly, she suddenly she opened her mouth and…

"Sure, whatever" the koorime replied nonchalantly.

The nurse promptly fainted.

Shizuru, probably the only sane person remaining finally gave a sane suggestion " How about we visit Kazuma and Botan-chan?"

The rest pondered this slowly.

"Sure."

"Hn."

"Death to Yusuke! I mean Hell yeah! I mean, oh crap…"

(Kuwabara's room/Third person's POV)

" Here you must be starved, I trust you like strawberry?" a nurse queried cheerily.

"No" the coppered haired youth replied rather sourly.

"How about real food? A steak and rice? Some cereal?" the nurse tried again.

" No thank you" the young man replied tartly, he didn't want to eat.

" But you must eat, only that way you'll get better and see your friends, they've been so worried about you… You're so lucky to have such wonderful friends!"

He gave a hollow laugh " You wish. Look, I wouldn't have cut myself up without a reason so just let me starve to death in peace and die so I can get it over with."

The nurse was startled, " But you have so much to live for and to do…"

"I have nothing, I want nothing; I am nothing" he replied bitterly " please leave"

The nurse had no choice; she got up and opened the door.

"And miss." He said suddenly.

She turned eagerly.

"Please tell them I don't want any visitors, unless they want me to die faster; although I'd like to die without having seen them."

"Yes." She said shakily.

As soon as she was out of the room she broke out in sobs, 'What could have happened to him to make him loose such faith?' she asked herself; soon her pained look turned to one of determination 'I'll help him get over it, I swear I will.'

She soon cleaned up her tears and walked to the waiting room to deliver the news.

(Botan's room/Third person's POV)

"Arigatou." The girl replied softly, admiring the large bouquet handed to her.

" My pleasure, I hope they are to your liking." The boy replied, his voice hinting an undetectable amount of emotion.

The girl stared at the flowers, so many… Most were purple, the color of forgiveness, which was also, her favorite color.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." She said quietly " it was inevitable."

The boy seemed pained " yes its my fault all mine..." tears brimmed at his eyes.

The girl seemed troubled, she did not know how to comfort one of her best friends at a moment like these; she sadly looked down at her bouquet. She noticed something that troubled her.

" Forget-me-nots, aren't they" she commented suddenly.

The boy who was so startled by her forgiveness could only nod, fearing his mouth would fail him.

" But you'll continue to visit me? Correct?"

" I don't know if that's possible." He said obviously pained by his own words.

" Please, out of all the people I know you are one of the few I can still call a true friend, you never hurt me in the ways they did. It would please me greatly if you came and visited, hospitals are bring ne?" she asked sweetly.

The boy bit back a smile, he seemed to have trouble deciding to whether he would listen to his own wishes or do what seemed best for everyone.

One single look at the girl who was giving him her best 'innocent' face and his mind was made up.

" Hai" he said softly.

The girl gave a genuine smile " That's wonderful"

He gave a sigh " I must go now" he walked to her bedside and gave a bow.

Botan softly stood up and picked him up from his bowing position, " always so polite… Stop being so formal, we are friends right?"

He nodded.

"Alright then, sayonara" she bent down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "That is how friends say goodbye," she lectured.

The boy blushed a deep red color and nodded. "Goodbye"

She simply gave a charming smile and watched him disappear.

As soon as she was alone she gave a sigh " Ganbatte Kurama-kun..."

'I wonder how the others are?' she thought to herself.

Her musings were cut short when a nurse entered the room.

Botan gave her sweetest smile " Konnichiwa!"

(End chapter)

Here we go first installment to the alternate ending fics! Sorry for taking so long to update but since according to the admins I made an infraction I couldn't post for a week. Drats!

Hahahaha every single pairing will be hinted in this story, that is so you don't know what the outcome will be! So the pairings are basically:

Botan/Kazuma

Botan/Hiei

Botan/Kurama

Botan/Yusuke

Yukina/Kazuma

Hiei/Kurama

Kurama/Shizuru

Yusuke/Keiko

Plus the final pairings Hahahaha that's a whole lot of pairings!

This will also be one of the at first lighten the mood stories and then make it really depressing, then happy, then depressing, etc…

Next I'll post the chapter to the death fic! Unless you don't want it…

I hope you enjoyed it for now; I'll try to update sooner Bye!

Please RR!

I don't own YYH!


	2. A special visitor

"What do you mean he won't see us?" asked a shocked Shizuru, it wasn't normal for Kazu to never want visits was it?

"He clearly specified he did not want any visits, he actually said it would just depress him worse." The pretty nurse stated with a sullen look.

Hiei was obviously shocked, but still… "How about the onna?" he asked

"I suppose you can… She didn't say anything, but I'd recommend you go in one at a time…"

"Fine" he responded

Keiko stood in the doorway waiting impatiently for Yusuke.

Yukina did nothing, but if you saw her eyes you could see the hurt in them.

Shizuru slowly sat down and covered her face with her hands asking herself what she did wrong…

Hiei stalked off to go see Botan.

(Botan's room)

A gentle knock startled the chipper girl out of her thoughts, "Come in" she called in without looking up and with a gentle voice

The girl's calm demeanor had been changed to a look of pure astonishment.

"Hiei-san?"

(Kuwabara's room)

"Here I brought you some rice." The same nurse said encouragingly.

"No thanks." The youngest Kuwabara said abruptly.

" Fine if you don't want food I won't force you, but you have a special visitor." The nurse had a knowing smirk on her face.

"I said I didn't want any"

"Oh I think you'll change your mind when you see who it is." The nurse opened the door and bent down.

Kazuma's face of annoyance soon turned into one of concern and joy.

"Eikichi!"

(Botan's room)

"Umm what a surprise, please come in" the blue headed ferry girl tried to be polite to one of her scariest friends.

"So how have you been?" she asked, trying to start an awkward conversation.

He shrugged.

"Ok, that's nice to hear…" it was hard to keep up the conversation with a freaky anti-social. "So how is everyone?"

" The baka detective is chasing the ningen doctor, his onna is planning how to kill him, the baka's sister is quite sane, Yukina is… different and I have no idea what happened to the kitsune."

Botan bit her lip, Kurama had obviously not told them about his plan unlike the he'd told her… " What do you mean by different?" she asked referring to Yuknia, after living a couple hundred years you learned to lie pretty well although she was rather clumsy at that and half of the time people found out.

" You'll see later."

Apparently Hiei didn't notice. "Ok, so what brings you to the ningen world Hiei-san?" she asked putting her cheerful façade on again.

"Yukina" he said bluntly.

Ouch, and to think she thought he might be here out of concern for her and Kuwabara's health's.

Hiei noticed her pained look, he was obviously nervous; things weren't supposed to come out this way…

"So, how long are you staying in…"

"Don't know." He cut her off abruptly

"Ok. Do you know anything of Kazu-chan?"

"No."

Botan couldn't hold it in any longer, tears began to pour down her eyes, how could Hiei continue to be this cold? She hadn't forced him to visit, he came of his own free will. She had always tried to be happy and cheerful for everyone else's sake but he always came along and extinguished her joy like a bucket of water would a candle; he would not only extinguish it but also pass off his surliness to everyone else. She had even thought he was concerned, but no he continued to be the cold-hearted demon he always was…

Hiei noticed her tears, this wasn't supposed to happen…

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I don't get it" she began shakily " you came here of your own free will, first I try to start a simple conversation but all you do is push me away; why?"

"I…I…"

"Not only that, its like every time I try to be cheerful for everyone else you just love to make me sad; why do you enjoy bringing me down Hiei?"

"…I"

"You what Hiei? Either you care and that's your weird one of caring, or you just hate me and are here because your mad I didn't die already, well if that makes you mad you should just have killed me before, in fact why don't you just end it now?"

Hiei was appalled, this was NOT supposed to even remotely happen. He was supposed to ask her if she was ok and have a normal human conversation with her.

" You can kill me I don't care I don't even have a fuck to live for." Tears continued to pour down her face, she covered her face with her hands, she hated being weak.

She was greatly startled by the strong arms going around her. But she didn't care who it was, she fiercely returned the embrace, those arms being the only warmth a safe she knew for now.

(Kuwabara's room)

The teen happily played with his beloved cat, he had a lot of time to make up.

Surprisingly a bit of catnip came in front of his face, he traced the arm to see it was nonetheless but the pretty hospital nurse who was taking care of him ever since.

"Thanks." He said throwing an authentic grin, sure it was goofy but so much happiness radiated off of it that people who saw him couldn't help but smile too (A/n: It happens to me all the time!)

He didn't notice the small blush on the nurse's cheeks " Your welcome, your cat is so cute and so well behaved." She complimented, the psychologist had told her that compliments were away to bring a suicidal patients confidence back.

Another goofy grin followed, "Thanks I have him since I'm 14 and 4 years of being a spoiled brat its only natural he's well behaved. Speaking of Eikichi, who brought him here and who got the catnip and how did they know its his favorite?" indeed the cat was entranced by the catnip and was eagerly liking his owner's hands for some.

"Well, the young girl with sea green girl and red eyes brought him and I bought the catnip in the veterinary office downstairs, I guess the catnip brand was a simple lucky guess." A smile twirked at her lips, the catnip had not been a coincidence, she had asked both the sister and the other patient who was apparently his best friend.

"Well thanks a lot, its great to have Eikichi again" he said happily.

" Well I also got him some cat food and some milk if you would like to feed him." She said happily, both were the cat's specifically favorite brands.

"Sure I'd love to." The teen said happily. He didn't notice the sandwich being put at his bedside…

The very lucky cat enjoyed being fed by his master and the pretty nurse, the other two began chatting happily.

Kuwabara was so entranced in the happy conversation he didn't notice when he began to absentmindedly devour the turkey sandwich and strawberry milkshake on his bedside.

The nurse had a contented smile on her face. She happily watched the teen slurping the last of the milkshake.

"Well that was a good milkshake, I'm happy I decided to drink It." He said happily. "Could I get some Sukiyaki and rice and maybe some more milkshake and maybe some ice cream?"

The nurse debated on telling him or not that he had just eaten a king sized turkey sandwich and decided against it, the more he ate the better.

"Sure Kuwabara-san." She said, beaming.

"Eww don't call me Kuwabara-san, that's what they call my sister and she's way creepier and antisocial than I am right?" he asked giving his best puppy dog eyes.

She laughed and gave him a pat on the head, "Fine Kazuma-san."

"I don't like san, it makes me sound old." He said furrowing his eyebrows for effect.

She laughed once more, "Fine Kazuma-_kun._ Happy?"

"No, not until I know your name."

"Oh I'm Rei, Sora at your service." She said with a formal bow.

" Ok, now go get me that food I'm starving Sora-chan!"

"Ok, I'll be back soon."

"Ok, bye" he said happily.

As soon as she left he gave a contented sigh. " Its nice to make new friends, ne Eikichi-chan?"

The cut blinked gave an affectionate purr, which Kuwabara traduced as a 'yes'

(End Chapter)

YAY second chapter w00t!

Her we have some H/B interaction and there is more to come in the next chapter for all you H/B lovers out there, and for those who don't like the couple there are more pairings to come!

There will be some more characters that will make a positive effect on Kuwabara, who could they be?

I hope you liked it, the chapter was made for your full enjoyment. Thank you for reading!

I don't own YYH!


	3. A quarrel

Hiei sighed heavily as he slowly laid Botan down back on her hospital bed; she had fallen asleep crying about 5 minutes ago.

He gently laid her down and tucked the sides of the sheets; as soon as he was done he just stood there watching… He softly tucked a strand of her hair back in place and gently walked out. Unsurprisingly Shizuru stood there.

"She's asleep." He said quietly as he ran off to who knows where.

Shizuru breathed slowly, she would patiently wait until her imouto-san woke up.

(Kuwabara's room)

"Ah that's good!" Kazuma said in his loud voice "Never knew hospital food was actually good."

"Well I've tasted better, but its ok." Sora said softly while petting a purring Eikichi.

"Ah, but food tastes better when you haven't eaten in a day or two." He said sheepishly.

"Yes it does." She replied happily.

"Hey what time is it?" asked Kuwabara not very certain of the time.

"Umm about 3:45." She replied absentmindedly. Suddenly she looked up abruptly scaring Eikichi off.

"Drat I just remembered something stay here alright?"

"Not like I can go anywhere, don't worry I'll stay here with Eikichi, we'll be good." He said cheerfully.

"You sure?"

"Yup now go do your job." He insisted.

She gave him an apologizing look before walking out.

Kuwabara sighed mentally, at least being with Sora gave him something to do, not to mention she was incredibly sweet. 'Oh well' he thought, 'at least I've got good ol' Eikichi'

(With Shizuru)

Shizuru patiently waited outside the door of Botan's room. Her sixth sense told her it was a very light sleep and she would wake up pretty soon. That was one of the good things about spirit sense, she thought amusedly. She always knew other peoples states of beings, that's why she never worried too much at the dark tournament, she always knew everyone was ok.

She began humming some familiar tune to keep her amused meanwhile, when she felt a familiar ki.

'Kurama?'

Indeed, her senses never lied; there was that odd 3 sided ki that could only belong to Kurama.

'Wonder what he wants' she thought amusedly.

Just as abruptly as it had arrived, the ki left again.

'How weird'

(Kuwabara's room)

The poor very bored boy looked up quite hastily when he heard the door open, "Sora-chan what were you doing, it was shor…"

He did a double take on the girl who entered. She looked like her, but…

…

"Yukina?"

(Waiting room.)

Yusuke slowly made his way back into the waiting room. It had been a tough day, followed by a tough morning of chasing after a doctor, stopping at arcades, and finally stopping at Keiko's ramen place to eat some breakfast and deliver news of Keiko as well.

He softly sat down with a weary sigh and saw a young man in a business suit.

'Wait that looked like, nah never mind. Couldn't be.' He thought good-naturedly.

(With Shizuru)

She finally entered the room and noticed a few things: A Hiruseki stone that wasn't Yukina's hung around Botan's neck, There was two large bouquets in the room one made with an assortment of flowers and the other entirely of roses, and last there were about 6 gift boxes around her bedside.

'Ooookaay'

Shizuru simply crossed the room as best she could without crushing the gifts and sat in the chair by the bedside.

'I hope she wakes up soon…'

(Kuwabara's room)

"Yukina?"

"What."

"Oh um I see you got a haircut, but you still look nice." Kuwabara picked up traces of confusion, anger, hatred and perseverance in her used-to-be familiar ki, which was completely the opposite of her usually tender, innocent and tender ki.

"Whatever." She gave a shrug and sat at his bedside.

Kuwabara's eyes slightly widened but he quickly concealed it, "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing. Why did you try to kill yourself?" she asked bluntly.

'Talk about tact' Kuwabara thought angrily. "Problems." He said just as violently as she did.

"That was stupid. Don't do it again."

Now his temper was really rising " I can do whatever I feel like, and besides not like you care." He said coolly.

"Your right I don't care." She responded just as icily, on the inside she cringed; what was happening to her? Why was she so moody? This was one of her best friends.

Ouch. That hurt, she had been the girl he loved continually always, he still felt a twinge of emotion when he saw her. It wasn't the same but still it hurt. " What the hell happened to you?"

"Look who's talking, at least I didn't try to kill myself!" she said harshly.

"If you don't care and all you're here for is to ridiculize me why are you here? I suppose you can find some thing worthwhile oh mighty queen of the wretched ice maiden's who throw kids off floating castles!" he screamed loudly, this was so unlike Yukina. It angered him.

"Shut up you idiot you know nothing about me or my home!" Tears were stinging the corners of her eyes, but she wouldn't show it.

" If you came here to yell you can just fucking leave!"

"Fine I will you moronic retard!"

"Fine, who needs you asshole bitch!" Kuwabara only realized what he said when he heard the sound of hollow tears hitting the floor. His eyes widened, how could he have said that to HER? Out of all the people in the world, he spoke to her like he would a vile street thug or a prostitute. "I'm sorry Yukina I…"

"Fine, I'll leave I'm sorry to bother you with my asshole bitchiness have a nice life!" she promptly ran off.

"Yukina wait I didn't mean it…" he said in a low whisper.

Tears slowly fell out of his eyes as he angrily punched the pillow in anger, promptly breaking it and the wall behind it. "Damn, I'm such an idiot what did I do…"

He continued to lament his action unaware of two menacing ruby eyes observing him.

(Botan's room)

As she fluttered her eyes open she was met by the faint smell of roses and a gleaming tear gem.

'What in the world?'

She slowly sat up and noticed a large amount of gifts, flowers and a smirking Shizuru in the room.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get." Shizuru said with a smirk.

" Shizuru' nee-san!" Botan said happily receiving a hug from her 'honorable older sister'

"I'm so glad your okay imouto-san, how do you feel, hungry? Fever? Tired?" Shizuru promptly began to check every single spot of Botan, touched her forehead twice and blew into her eyes too see if she became drowsy, 'seems your okay." She said distractedly, Shizuru softly fingered to deep scars on Botan's fore arms.

Botan looked down in shame, "Gomen 'nee-san it was stupid…"

Shizuru gave a sad smile " yes it was." She said sadly " but that's over now, and now you have to put that behind you and only think about what you will do with the life you were given back." She finished prophetically; although Shizuru was serious she was a bit of a drama queen.

" Hai 'nee-san. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, I have nothing to forgive you for, it was partly my fault I could have stopped you." She said bitterly.

"Iie onee-san it was inevitable, Kazuma' nii-san and I had our minds up."

"Well that doesn't matter anymore right?" Shizuru asked pleasantly.

"Hai, when will I be able to visit onii-san?" Botan asked.

Shizuru bit her lip and decided not to tell her the bad news " probably when your better."

"Ok" Botan said with a cheery grin.

And with that the 'sisters' continued to enjoy each other's comfort.

(Kuwabara's room)

Kuwabara continued to look down sadly.

A gently knock sounded door, " Kazuma may I come in?" it was Sora.

"Hai."

She had a large grin on her face; "here's a surprise for you."

Behind Sora was….

(End Chapter)

YAY chapter end.

So who ever visualized a nasty non-bash fight between Yukina and Kuwabara huh? I sure didn't! Still I hope I got the emotion right. Will they ever make up? I'm not telling you it'll ruin my plot!

Huzzah for quality sister time YAY! I hope I portrayed Shizuru correctly. In my opinion she is a caring person she's just serious I mean she did cry for Sakayo right?

I'll update soon I promise, I really hope you enjoyed it! So please read and review cuz its fun!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Gifts are good for forgiveness

"Okubo! And Mitarai-san?" Kuwabara asked in shock.

"Hey you haven't seen me since high school and this is how you treat me?" Okubo asked with false anger, Mitarai just stood there looking sheepish.

"First off we only finished high school 2 years ago and I did see you at the supermarket once!" Kuwabara complained

"Well that's not the point, I came to visit you after I heard you were in the hospital! Oh and Mitarai-san tagged along I swear you're like his idol or something." Okubo said playfully.

Mitarai huffed angrily but then turned to Kuwabara with a small smile, " Long time no see 'ne Kazuma-san?"

" Yeah, how you been doing? You're graduating soon aren't you?" Kuwabara asked eagerly.

"Actually I graduated a year ago, I set invitations to everyone and got a call from Kurama 6 months later saying he had just gotten it, I suppose the others got lost in the mail; right now I got into college I'm studying physics and marine biology. I supposed my 'special talents' would help a lot." Said Mitarai hinting the special talents so only Kuwabara would understand. "How about you, I heard you also got into college."

Kuwabara nodded " Medicine. I wanted vetnary but my sis convinced me to go with pediatrics, besides helping little kids is like a dream job."

Okubo's brows were furrowed, " You guys got into such cool careers I only got into business administration, luckily my friend from Kyoto father runs a company and has me working in the central here. That's why I have the ridiculous penguin suit." He grumped unhappily.

Kuwabara only just noticed the suit, " Okubo I'm so glad for you!" he exclaimed happily.

His unhappiness was replaced with a smirk, " Pretty impressive for a dump guy like me huh?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Yup, I the unlucky med student get to practice only after my fourth year, they're afraid I'll kill someone, how about you Mitarai?"

"Oh well I was taken on an excursion for the registration of mammalian and aquatic life in Papua New Guinea, which reminds me. Here." He said giving Kuwabara a medium sized package.

He eagerly opened it to find another two packages inside. He opened one of the and found two more inside, he repeated the process about 3 more times until he finally got to the actual package sighing in frustration along the way.

He opened the first one to find many pieces of coral and other sea related objects. He fingered the in amazement.

The second one contained a kit against kidnappers. Pepper spray, multi-use knife and other things like that. He laughed and put it away.

The third contained a genuine leather wallet handmade by sailors in Papua New Guinea.

The last contained an… oyster? Kuwabara looked at it in confusion until he noticed a scalpel in the package.

"Open it." Mitarai said nonchalantly.

He did, he opened it to find a bottle green pearl.

"Wow, this must have cost a fortune thank you so much!"

"Actually" Mitarai began " they were given to me as gifts so the didn't cost anything."

"I wonder how the die them?" Kuwabara said distractedly.

"They don't, its natural." Mitarai replied smartly.

"Wow thanks so much!" Kuwabara said loudly hugging the startled water psychic.

Okubo tapped him on the shoulder. " Here its not as fancy as his." He said rather grumpily " but I got you somethin' anyways."

Kuwabara eagerly opened one of the two packages and found something very special. It was a baseball, the baseball that had started the "gang". They were all 11 when they saw a classmate playing; a few moments later a 16-year-old came and stole it from him. Kuwabara being the honorable guy he was of course tried to beat him up. He was failing miserably until Okubo and two of his friends came and helped him out. When they got it back their classmate told them to keep it as thanks for helping him, soon the four boys formed a friendship.

The ball was signed with special notes from Komada, Kirishima and Okubo. Kuwabara fingered it with admiration and gently set it down. " Those were the days, when we all wanted to become policeman huh?"

Okubo had a fond smile, "Kirishima became a policeman, Komada is studying to be a teacher he says he wants to be a proper one unlike Iwamoto."

Kuwabara nodded and sighed, he went on to the next package. He opened it to find a collar made completely out of bottle caps. Another fond smile lit his face " I remember this, this is from when I wanted the collar for Eikichi and couldn't afford it so you guys made one for me, you guys are the best." Tears slowly dropped down his face.

"Hey don't get soft on us now." Okubo said playfully, although he too had tears in his eyes.

Mitarai gave a sad smile he wished he could have had such good friends while he was growing up. " I have to go now, I have the night shift at college today and I need to sleep. Please get well soon Kazuma-san I will visit you soon."

"Hai study a lot Kiyoshi-san! Sayonara!" Kuwabara said happily.

"Ja ne." and he softly left.

Kuwabara turned slowly to Okubo and noticed he was picking up his things. "Leaving too?"

" Yup. I came here on break and I'm gonna be late if I don't get a move on." Okubo said nonchalantly.

Kuwabara was shocked " You slacker!"

Okubo stuck his tongue out at him, " Two years since we last saw each other and you treat me like this? I'm hurt Kuwabara-kun."

" See you tomorrow." Kuwabara said with a smile.

" Yeah have fun opening your gifts." And he sped off.

" Hey what gifts?" he called after him.

"These gifts." Replied a familiar voice.

He turned to see Sora carrying a rather large stack of gifts. " They arrived for you before but I didn't want to interrupt."

"Hai, thank you Sora-chan." The youth thanked her.

She gave a radiant smile that reminded him much of Botan, her ebony hair was also in a high ponytail and her green eyes radiated the same kind of happiness. The similarities were almost too many for that moment.

"Here." She said handing the first one.

He looked down; the note said ' To a good friend and noble and kind person, I hope someday you'll forgive me.' Kuwabara was puzzled but he opened it nonetheless. It was a Metallica CD and Walkman. " All right! Now I wont be bored out of my mind!" He set it apart and continued to look through the presents.

The next had no name only a 'Hn.' Printed on it which Kuwabara imagined was only worthy of Hiei. He was shocked to find a dark looking Hiruseki stone inside. Didn't those cost a fortune? He admired its beauty and simplicity and slowly tied it around his neck.

" Wow it so beautiful." Sora complimented.

"Isn't it?" and he moved onto the next one. It was from Keiko, a book on pediatrics. The note said:

I know from experience that hospitals are boring so I got you a book than I thought, isn't a book boring? So I got this for you too. I hope you like it!

It was a DVD of his favorite cartoon.

"WE have DVD players here, you can watch it" Sora said happily, she obviously watched it too.

"Yeah thanks, we'll watch it together ne?"

"If you don't mind" Sora replied, a soft blush on her cheeks.

The next gift was from Yusuke. It had a long note:

At first I told myself, I'm going to kill Kuwabara if he dies because if this until I realized it was my fault. Sure in your letter you said that the teasing and lack of love was the main reason for this happening, but I know better. Ha. If I learned something about you during these 5 years is that if there is something you hate, it's to feel helpless or useless. You're such a noble person, you always want to help everyone and not let them help in return. Your stubbornness helps that don't you think? But moving back to what I said before, I know those are the things you hate the most. But you know what? I always feel like that too. Like I'm useless and that I cant do anything to help I know how terrible it is. And do you know what was the time I felt the most uselessness? That time when you sacrificed yourself so I could beat Toguro. I felt like I had lost my best friend, my brother one of the few people that understood me and I couldn't do anything to get revenge or to bring you back. If you think no one cares about you or that everyone hates you, you're fucking wrong. I care. I worry. I do. And just so you know, I cried all over the fucking sheet about twice and had to write the letter about 6 more fucking times. I know you wont talk to me, but I hope you like my gift. And if you wont get better for us do it for someone you care about. I don't care if you never talk to me again, but I want to see you live and be happy. Just pull through.

Your best friend,

Yusuke Urameshi.

He slowly unwrapped the gift, he knew he was crying a river in front of Sora but didn't care.

He gasped when he saw what it was. It was the rarest manga volume of his favorite manga, along with his favorite sweets and the eraser he had given Yusuke about 7 years ago. Although it wouldn't mean much to most people, that eraser pretty much was the whole history of their first fight and friendship.

He softly wiped his eyes and opened the gift from his sister, which contained a simple yet endearing note that said ' I love you, get better or else' It was… another med book.

He laughed; he knew his sister would make him study even on the verge of death.

The last gift was a large cake, which he recognized as Yukina's; the words sorry were written on it. It contained a note as well:

I'm sorry I really am. I've never been like this and I'm afraid I'll do it again. I've gone back to Makai and I hope to be back in a year or so. If I'm not I just want you to know I do care and that I do love you. I hope you'll forgive me someday.

Kuwabara gave a sad smile, she had left and he hadn't been able to mend the situation. That sucked.

"Sora-chan?"

" Yes Kazuma-kun?"

"Tell Yusuke and my sis that they can visit me, but only them."

She gave a bright smile." Sure"

(End Chapter)

Kuwabara goodness huzzah!

I can't help that he worries about Yukina; he's too caring to not care! Oh and Yukina is doing something important. Can anyone guess?

I brought Okubo and Mitarai to the story huzzah! I love Okubo he's so chubby and cute. And I feel he has the strongest relation with Kuwabara out of the whole group. And Mitarai is like his fan, but in a good non-obsessed way but he sooo cute too!

Well here you go! R and R please!


End file.
